


So Soft

by GothicPixi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute little gays, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gals being pals, Georgi and Mila are best friends you can't tell me otherwise, MilaSara, Oneshot, Rivals to Lovers, SaraMilaWeek2k17, Snapback Lesbains, Within Canon, fluff fluff fluff, how they go together, ice lesbians, includes 2 foreign words I found on Google Translate so don't hate me, sapphic skaters, saramila, seungchuchu in like one line because I have NO CHILL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: How Mila and Sara got together ;) ;)---“I bet my lips taste better than my forehead.” She tried to keep her voice calm, but it came out a little higher pitched than planned.





	

Mila sat with Sara in the Italian’s hotel room. They both were staying a bit longer after the Grand Prix Finals. Michele and Emil had flown to their respective homes that morning. Mila’s head lay in Sara’s lap as a random trashy drama spoke softly from the television.

 

“We were friends in Juniors, but I guess puberty completely changed his personality.” Sara groaned. She’d been complaining about Seung-gil’s lack of response for awhile now. “He was always a quiet boy, but he never snapped like that.”

 

“We’re all in tough situations. I think he’ll warm up to you again...eventually. You did ignore him for a few years.”

 

“Mickey made me! I felt so bad, he looked so lonely.” Sara sighed, running her fingers absent-mindedly through Mila’s fiery hair. The Russian gave a small smile.

 

“Well, he has his dog, and his coach, and Yuuri was telling me that Phichit has been messaging with him. I’m sure that’ll crack him a little and you can apologize.” Sara nodded and braided small sections of Mila’s hair.

 

“So soft.” She whispered. Mila closed her eyes as the calming hands brushed against her scalp. There was a comfortable silence between the girls. A good 15 minutes went by and Mila was almost asleep when she felt soft lips press gently against her forehead. Her eyes shot open and caught Sara’s suddenly red face. Her hands were quickly removed from Mila’s hair. “I-I thought you were asleep, Mila.” She just stared up at the older girl, a smirk growing on her face.

 

“I bet my lips taste better than my forehead.” She tried to keep her voice calm, but it came out a little higher pitched than planned. Sara buried her head in her hands.

 

“This is embarrassing! Stop it!” She felt Mila’s head leave her lap. She shifted a finger and found the skater’s face very close to her own.

 

“I think you’re gorgeous, Sara.” Mila whispered. She gently pressed her lips to Sara’s hands. “Mickey doesn’t want you to have a boyfriend, so I’m pretty sure this is the best compromise.” She whispered. She leaned her forehead on the other girl’s as her hands fell to her lap.

 

“Are you asking me out?” Sara quipped. She tentatively placed her hands on Mila’s waist and drew her closer.

 

“I think we’d be the cutest girlfriends, so yes. We can become the dominant gay power couple!” They smiled, hugging tightly, Mila’s face nestled in Sara’s neck. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Of course,  _ Principessa _ .” Sara held her girlfriend’s hands, happily swaying them.

 

“I like that one, голубушка.” Mila beamed. “I can’t wait to tell Georgi! He won’t believe me when I tell him.” Sara raised a brow. “We might have...discussed some things. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Aw, you had a crush on me. That’s so cute.” Sara booped their noses together. Mila laughed.

 

“You can’t deny you were head-over-heels for me, with that sleepy kiss.”

 

“You have no proof, why would they believe you over me? I don’t do spontaneity and reckless abandonment like you do.” Mila laughed again and pulled Sara down to crash on the bed together.

  
“Well then they don’t know you like _I_ know you.” They lay in silence for a while, smiling at each other with their legs tangled together and hands intertwined. “We should get matching snapbacks!”


End file.
